


What do you make of the Phantom Thieves?

by Dapplemii



Category: Persona 5, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: I think about how both games take place in Shibuya way too often, Phantom Thieves (mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Game, TWEWY in 2007 and P5 in 2016, it's a short one, uhh Ignore A New Day but we can say DDD happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapplemii/pseuds/Dapplemii
Summary: Neku, Shiki, Joshua and Hanekoma discuss their opinions of the Phantom Thieves. Kind of. It's a short fic I just had a few idea's I wanted to write down.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	What do you make of the Phantom Thieves?

**Author's Note:**

> There's really just a lot going on in Shibuya isn't there?

“What do you make of them Mr. H?”  
Neku and Shiki were sitting at the bar in Wildkat as they did every so often to chat with Mr. Hanekoma, something they both enjoyed. Hanekoma always had interesting stories about the city to tell. He and Neku often chatted about art together too. Not that Hanekoma was willing to give up his secrets, but as victors of the Game they had earned enough of his respect for a few.

“Who, the Phantom Thieves? I dunno. They seem a little cocky but promising. Who knows, they might just change this city after all. They’re bursting with Imagination, I’ll tell you that.”

“Especially their leader, the one in the black and white mask, I can feel it coming off him a kilometer away.” Joshua chimed in having suddenly appeared by the door.  
“Josh?!” Neku wasn’t particularly surprised to see him in WildKat but he had appeared out of nowhere and startled them.  
“Hehe” Joshua chuckled, “Hello Neku, hi there Shiki.”  
Shiki bowed her head slightly and responded with a polite “Hello Joshua.” She still didn’t really know how to act around him.

“Hey Boss, what can I get you?” Hanekoma said unfazed. Joshua walked over and sat down at the seat next to Neku.  
“Just a black coffee, for now, thanks.”  
“Coming right up, Boss.” Hanekoma smiled and went back into the kitchen.

“Joshua, What do you think of the Phantom Thieves?” Neku asked.  
“Hmmm, they’re probably Persona users, which is out of my territory.” He responded with an annoyed tone and a sigh.

“I think you’re right Josh.” Hanekoma reentered with a pot of coffee and a mug. He placed the mug in front of Josh and moved the pot up and down as he poured.  
“Show off,” Josh muttered.

“What’s a Persona user?” Shiki asked. Neku was wondering the same thing.  
“It’s someone who’s taken control of their Shadow.” He answered though seeing the confused glances the two gave him, he decided to explain further.  
“Shadows are like the repressed side of humans. If you confront them then they can become Personas. Everyone has one but they only appear in places of collective unconsciousness.” He sighed, “I’m probably telling more than I should, but I have to deal with shadows sometimes when I’m maneuvering souls.”

“Do they have anything to do with the Noise?” Neku asked.  
“Not really. Noise are like the primal instincts of a soul. Shadows come from one’s psyche and evolve with it. Those who have conquered and forged a contract with their Shadows are Persona users, and generally, they’re fine. I leave them alone.”

“The higher-ups don’t like them.” Hanekoma chimed in. “They’re always going on and on about how Persona users are not monitored close enough and are messing with the gods.”

“The Phantom Thieves’ leader has so much Imagination coming off him that he must be a Wild Card though. So he’s probably in contact with _that place_. And thus, he is being monitored. Tell the higher-ups not to worry.” Joshua added in between sips of coffee.

“You have officially left us out of this conversation,” Neku said annoyed, “I just meant your opinion on what they were doing, not how they were doing it.”

“You mean the whole stealing people’s heart thing?”

“Yeah, I mean like it or not, they’re having a profound effect on the city. Isn’t your job to keep an eye on that kind of stuff?”

“I don’t need you to tell me how to do my job, Neku. Yes, I’m monitoring them, and yes, I know the impact they’re having. I even know who they are.”

“You do?!” Shiki exclaimed.

“Hehe, yes I do. But, that information shouldn’t be getting out. They’re targets of the police after all.”

“But, why? I thought you said they were good.” Neku asked.

“From where I stand, Persona users are good. As long as they have guidance. Personas can be quite the mental strain, especially if you have multiple. But there are systems and guides in place for them. In the eyes of the law however, they’re just seen as thieves who are somehow drastically changing people. And they’re playing up that image. See the issue? I doubt they alone can really change the whole of society. What they strive for might be a nice change though. I’m always up for a bit of drama in the city to shake up the mundane.”

“Yeah, you weren’t nine years ago,” Neku mumbled.

“Well, things change. You changed, you changed me. And now, maybe the Phantom Thieves will change things up too. Who knows what’ll happen?” Joshua grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually dislike crossovers so this is strange for me but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
